Por la humanidad
by danielita1999
Summary: Bra y Marron por un accidente son trasportadas a otra dimensión por una máquina tridimensional de Bulma. No saben que es lo que pasa o lo que harán, ya que la máquina se destrozo al trasportarlas, no podrán regresar a menos que la reparen. Sus mentes están llenas de dudas, no saben cómo actuar a tal situación, ver a titanes comer gente era traumarte.
1. El viaje

**N.A:** Bueno, antes de empezar. Déjenme aclararles algunas cosas de este fanfic. Este fic es un Crossover de los animes Dragón Ball Z y unos cuantos acontecimientos tomados del GT (solo unos, eso después lo aclaro) y del anime Shingeki no kyojin. Solo hay existentes cinco fics de este Crossover, que todos son en inglés (que ya los leí) y estos dos animes son mis favoritos, así que yo decidí crear un fic de estos animes y que sea español, no existe ninguno en español. Me basare solo en el anime de Shingeki no kyojin y sus ovas, no en el manga, puesto que yo no lo he leído (que tal vez pueda que lea) y tal vez este Crossover no sea muy famoso…pero, vamos. Incluso hay de Dragón Ball Z y my little pony (͡• ͜ʖ ͡•) así que, ¿por qué no de estos?

En los géneros, están en general por el simple motivo que tendrá de la mayoría: acción, aventura, tragedia, drama, romance etc. yo no puedo hacer un fanfic que no tenga romance, que eso quede claro. Y, también como saben, yo amo el personaje de Bra (U_U) este es el primer fanfic que se escribe de Bra en el mundo de Shingeki no kyojin, me gusta hacer cosas nuevas. Creo que también ya se dieron una idea de quienes serán las parejas (͡• ͜ʖ ͡•) incluso están en la portada. creo que eso es lo único que les quería aclarar.

Por cierto, la portada no la hice yo, sino Mitsukineko96 de Wattpad, se dan créditos a ella.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Dragón Ball Z y Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño.

* * *

_Capítulo 1: El viaje._

* * *

Los tenues rayos del sol entraban por las pequeñas rendijas de la ventana, la habitación se encontraba en un sepulcral silencio, pero no obstante; al paso de unos segundos, comenzaron unos pequeños quejidos de un bulto que se encontraba en la cama. Bra Briefs estaba comenzado a despertar y, para lo que se veía, no de un buen humor. Se quejaba de los rayos que chocaban en su rostro, se sentó a la orilla de la gran cama, agitando un poco su cabello que le llegaba aproximadamente más abajo de la cintura, brillante y sedoso como siempre. Sus grandes orbes se abrieron mostrando un hermoso color azul brillante. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna imperfección existente. Llevaba su pequeña piyama de seda, que consistía en un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes. Se levanto y se cambio con un short no muy corto ajustado de color negro y una blusa de resaque color roja. Al paso de unos años, Bra ya no bestia con minifaldas provocativas, había tomado un poco de pudor mientras ha temas de vestir se trataban. Ya con sus dieciséis años de edad, acostumbraba vestirse con gens, shorts apretados y blusas sin mangas. Se puso su calzado y salió de su habitación. Al igual que su cuarto, los pasillos estaban en total silencio.

Comenzó a mover sus pies para dirigirse a la planta baja de la Corporación Capsula, a tal hora deberían estar la mayoría de los Briefs despiertos, ya que estaban rondando las doce del medio día. Bajo las escaleras y escuchaba el crujir de cada escalón, hasta que empezó a escuchar algo más que ese odioso sonido, las voces de su familia taladraban su cabeza, ese penetrante sonido de la chillona voz de su madre le ocasionaba un dolor de cabeza. Cuando llego a la sala de estar, contemplo a la mayoría de los integrantes, contando sus abuelos, aunque no ha su padre, quien seguramente estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad.

— ¡Bra, cariño! Quiero mostrarte mi nuevo proyecto. Ya lo he terminado, aunque falta perfeccionar algunas cosas—. Dijo con una gran sonrisa Bulma a su hija menor. Todos se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala. Bra caminó y se sentó junto a su hermano Trunks— Quisiera mostrártela cariño, y enseñarte unas cosas más.

—Claro mamá, creo que tú eres mucho mejor maestra que los incompetentes de mi escuela—. Contesto Bra tajante. Ella era muy alegre y conversadora. Pero, cuando se levantaba de mal humor llegaba incluso a irritar a su familia. Su madre Bulma como la científica eficiente que era, le enseñaba a sus hijos lo que conllevaba la ciencia, incluyendo más específicamente a Bra, puesto que no tenía el intelecto como su madre o hermano, su coeficiente intelectual era más bajo que el de ellos, es por eso que Bulma se esmeraba que su pequeña hija estudiara y sus conocimiento crecieran para que pudiese tener que aportar algo en la empresa, como lo hacía Trunks. Su madre y abuelo soltaron una risita al escuchar el comentario de Bra.

—Bueno, querida. Te esperaré en el laboratorio en una hora más—. Dijo su madre mientras se levantaba del asiento seguida del Dr. Briefs, se alejaron de la sala a paso lento, conversando sobre el nuevo proyecto de Bulma. Trunks y la Sra. Briefs se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar pastelillos, por petición de la mujer.

Bra suspiro y tomo el teléfono de casa marcando unos números telefónicos, cuando termino de presionar los botones se llevo el teléfono a la oreja.

—_hey, Marron. No debes de tardar en llegar, recuerda que tenemos que ir de compras_

—_Sí, no te preocupes. En un rato más estaré ahí…por cierto, Pan no vendrá, sabes que ha ella no le gusta ir de compras como a nosotras._

—_Lo debí de suponer, ya qué… te esperare. Sabes, Este no es mi día, mi madre me enseñara una maldita máquina en una hora, así que te tendrás que esperar hasta que acabe su sermón de cómo la construyo y para qué sirve._

—_Está bien, no es la primera vez que pasa eso con un proyecto de la señora Bulma… tengo que colgar, no tardaré en estar en tu casa, al rato nos vemos._

—_Okey, adiós._

Bra colgó el teléfono y lo aventó en el sillón. Era frustrante que su madre se interesara mucho en enseñarla para que su intelecto creciera, y más cuando Bra ya tenía planes en el día, siempre pasaba así cuando Bulma tenía un nuevo proyecto científico. Marron la acompañaba para evitar estar mucho más irritada con el sermón de su madre, aunque a veces ella tenía que lidiarlo sola cuando la rubia no estaba con ella. Marron era una de sus mejores amigas, incluyendo ha Pan, aunque esta última casi no pasara tiempo con las otras dos, puesto que Marron y Bra no tenían habilidades como Pan en las artes marciales. Bra no era una luchadora, pero no obstante, tenía una fuerza superior a la humana, ya que sus genes saiyajines le brindaban esas cualidades. En tanto a Marron, estaba casi en el mismo caso que Bra, no tenía alguna habilidad en artes marciales, pero por ser hija de un androide y de un guerrero, no carecía tampoco de fuerza física. Mientras esperaba, tomo un bolso que se encontraba en un estante, donde tenía sus tarjetas de crédito, dinero, e incluso cualquier cosa que necesitara metidas en las capsulas. Era igual de precavida que su madre con respecto al salir de su casa.

Bra espero unos cuantos minutos más sentada, pero no tardaron en tocar el timbre, que seguramente era Marron esperándola en la puerta. Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, se encontró con lo que se esperaba, una rubia sonriente frente a ella.

—Pasa… es mejor que vallamos con mi madre, así acabara más pronto esto—. Dijo Bra en cuanto le abrió la puerta a Marron. Ella vestía con el habitual vestido rosa y su gorro, sus facciones seguían igual de finas, su cabello lo seguía recogiendo en dos coletas, pero ha comparación de antes, el pelo era un poco más largo, le llegaba a la cintura. Ella era mucho más alta que Bra, puesto que Marron saco la altura de su madre. En tanto ha Bra, ella era de muy baja estatura, al igual que su padre. Sin demorarse ninguna de las dos, se dirigieron al laboratorio de Bulma enseguida. Cuando llegaron, vieron las dos ha Bulma con una bata de científico y codificando algunas cosas en su computador. El lugar en sí era enorme, no solo se encontraban los materiales de Bulma, sino todos sus proyectos, incluidas sus naves.

—Hija, llegaste unos veinte minutos antes… ¿Ya quieres que te lo muestre?—. Preguntó Bulma apartándose de su ordenador y plantarse frente a las dos jóvenes — ¡Estoy segura de que te encantará! Y a ti también Marron.

—Y dime mamá, ¿Qué es exactamente ese proyecto?—. Preguntó Bra curiosa, acercándose a una máquina que tenía forma de nave.

—Bueno hija, ese proyecto que estuve haciendo por meses es una máquina tridimensional. Con ella podremos viajar a otras dimensiones cuando queramos. Me costó mucho trabajo crearla y más descubrir cómo crearía el portal para viajar, necesitaba mucha radiación terrestre, esa radiación térmica emitida por la tierra, necesitaba una radiación determinada para que nuestra dimensión llegara a fusionarse con otra dimensión y creara un portal donde todo entre y salga, cuando lo descubrí ya no me fue tan difícil hacerlo. Pero aun falta perfeccionar muchas cosas—. Explicaba Bulma mientras se acercaba a Bra y ha Marron, las jóvenes estaban sorprendidas, lo demostraban en sus expresiones faciales. Eso era algo sorprendente, Bra nunca había visto a su madre esmerarse tanto en un proyecto que fuera incluso interesante para ella.

— Mamá, es magnífico…

—Espérame aquí Bra. Iré a por unos materiales…—. Dijo Bulma alejándose del lugar, dejando a Bra y ha Marron en el laboratorio. Bra se acerco curiosa a la maquina, para ella era magnifico, un proyecto de su madre nunca le había llamado tanto la atención. Ese proyecto que estaba ante sus ojos era algo único en todo el planeta, quizá del universo. Ella siempre había admirado el intelecto de su madre, era estupenda en la ciencia. Aunque, también Bra sabia algunas cosas al igual que su madre. A diferencia de Bulma, Bra era una arrogante, sus puntos de perspectiva eran muy diferentes a los de su madre e incluso su hermano y, cuando se comportaba arrogante era por el simple motivo de sentirse denigrada sobre su inteligencia, puesto que ella era de la gran familia Briefs, los que tuviesen ese apellido portaban con un muy alto coeficiente intelectual, cosa que Bra no poseía. Se acerco a la máquina tridimensional. Saber de lo que esa máquina era capaz hacia que dentro de ella saliera esa espontaneidad de la ciencia, que saliera ese interés por saber si en realidad funcionaba.

— ¿No crees que es genial, Marron?—. Pregunto Bra con un tono apenas audible a los oídos de cualquiera.

—Sí que lo es—. Al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga rubia y en el tono que lo dijo. Supo que Marron estaba al igual que Bra, interesadas en el proyecto. Marron no tanto que Bra, pero lo consideraba algo muy avanzado e interesante. Bra comenzó a palpar la maquina, la estaba tocando, pareciera como una nave que, no tardo en bajar unas escaleras para que cualquier persona se introdujera. Bra le lanzo ha Marron una mirada de soberbia, puesto que sabía que la rubia no tocaba ningún proyecto de Bulma, y más cuando al parecer, esa máquina era un prototipo. Pero Marron nunca se dejaba vencer por algo tan insignificante como demostrar que era suficientemente capaz de hacerlo. Las dos comenzaron a entrar a la máquina, no era muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña. Las dos se sentaron en el único asiento que estaba plantado en la maquina. Frente de ellas, posaban una infinidad de botones de diferentes tamaños y colores.

—Esto parece complicado—. Dijo Marron, mientras miraba el tablero de mando—Bra, es momento que nos vallamos antes de que llegue tu mamá— Dijo y se levanto del asiento en el que aun Bra seguía.

— ¡No, de eso nada!—. Dijo casi gritando Bra, tomando de un brazo a la rubia, quien forcejo para que la soltara.

—Bra, suéltame—. Dijo sin parar de forcejar.

—Está bien, te suelto—. Bra dejo a la rubia que no paraba de forcejar. Pero, cuando la soltó del brazo, Marron callo brutalmente en el tablero de mando. Apretando unos cuantos botones y destruyendo una palanca. Bra abrió por completo sus ojos ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara algo así? Su madre la matara. Se levanto de golpe del asiento y fue con Marron, quién se encontraba quejándose y haciendo muecas del dolor por el golpe antes recibido. Bra ayudo a que su rubia amiga se levantara—Lo siento, Marron…—Dijo Bra cuando Marron se levantó sobándose la cadera y espalda. Pero no siguió sobándose cuando la máquina comenzó a moverse y hacer ruidos extraños. Bra y Marron se miraron por unos segundos, antes de caer de bruces ambas por un movimiento brusco de la máquina.

[…]

Bra comenzaba a escuchar pajarillos cantar. Un melodioso sonido en ese momento para ella. Ese sonido deleitaba su audición, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que escuchaba tan hermoso sonido y, no solo los pajarillos cantando, sino, el sonido de la naturaleza. Cada que ella despertaba en su habitación escuchaba solo el sonido de los automóviles.

Cuando quiso abrir los ojos, barias imágenes de lo antes sucedido golpearon de lleno su mente. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que paso? ella no recordaba cuando había desfallecido inconsciente. Rezumbaba en su cabeza ese sonido que había hecho la máquina. Cuando abrió los ojos, contemplo frente ella unos inmensos arboles verdes, estaba ella yaciente en el suelo, que, se encontraba fangoso y llenos de insectos. Se sentó con pesadez. En ese momento no se inmutaba de su lugar, se encontraba inerte en el mismo sitio fangoso. La potente luz del sol le aclaraba que era de día. Su vista no sabía a dónde dar, lo único que veía eran pedazos de la maquina tridimensional esparcido por todas partes e innumerables arboles inmensos. Cuando su vista se dirigió a la izquierda, contemplo a Marron tirada y envarada al igual que ella de fango. Su boca se abrió y pronunciaba monosílabas sin ninguna coherencia, su hablar se entrecortaba con palabras a medio decir. Si no fuera porque tenía que despertar a Marron, ella desfallecería en cualquier segundo. Su amiga rubia no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ella. Cuando quiso incorporarse, un agudo dolor sintió en su pierna, que tenía un gran hematoma con colores morados y verdosos. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo ella estuvo inconsciente en el lugar.

Se levantó con mucha dificultad. Entre más apoyaba su pierna en el suelo, el dolor punzante incrementaba. No tenia que perder ella el tiempo pensando en su dolor, tenía que ayudar a Marron. Pero, aun así, quería pedirle clemencia a Kamisama para que la ayudase a que ese dolor mitigara.

Se acercó a paso lento ha Marron, quien no despertaba aun después de todos los brutales y grotescos sonidos que provocaba Bra al arrastrar su pierna en el fangoso suelo. Cuando llego por fin donde Marron estaba tirada, se agacho y comenzó a zarandearla delicadamente, puesto que el brazo derecho de la rubia, se le incrusto un pedazo de palo. El espeso liquido rojo y tibio brotaba no con mucha abundancia por su brazo.

—Marron… vamos, despierta—. Decía Bra sin dejar de mover a la rubia. Su vestido estaba sucio y su pelo lo tenía todo desparramado por su rostro. Tenía unos cuantos raspones no muy graves al igual que Bra. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Esa pregunta retumbo en lo más profundo de la mente de Bra, haciendo eco y torturándola sin compasión.

—Mmm…—. Se quejaba Marron mientras comenzaba a despertar. En molesto dolor de su cuerpo hacia que se despertara más rápido. Cuando abrió Marron sus ojos, contemplo a Bra hincada frente ella. La rubia vio que de la frente de Bra escurría poca sangre, sus ropas parecían harapos. Comenzó a incorporarse con ayuda de Bra, ha ella le dolía el brazo, era un dolor punzante que no cesaba y le ocasionaba muecas de dolor— ¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos así?

—Solo recuerdo que la máquina de mi madre comenzó hacer ruidos extraños y… no sé que más paso, no sé en qué lugar estamos. No entiendo, si estoy mal herida no sé porque mi padre no viene ayudarme, ¡oh a ti tu madre! Esto es muy extraño—. Decía Bra mientras ayudaba a que Marron se incorporara. Bra estaba confusa, su mente le estaba jugando una. Ella tenía una suposición de lo que podría estar pasando. Pero, si esa suposición era cierta, ¿Qué era lo que harían ahora? Bra visualizo en el fangoso suelo su bolso, ahora recordaba que ella lo había cargado hasta la maquina. Lo tomo y volvió ayudar a Marron.

Cuando las dos estuvieron paradas, comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, ellas solo querían salir de ese lugar. Bra aún no le decía a Marron lo que podría estar pasando, ni ella estaba segura. Bra solo tenía vagas ideas. Si su madre construyo esa máquina para ir a otras dimensiones, eso quería decir que podrían estar en otra dimensión, puesto que Bra sabía que su padre la ayudaría si estuviera en esta situación. La máquina se movía mientras ellas estaban a bordo, ¿Qué más podría ser si no era lo que suponía Bra? Ya incluso la maquina estaba destruida, se hizo pedazos. Cada pensamiento que le cruzaba ha Bra por la mente era mucho más aterrador.

—Bra… hay que descansar. No me siento muy bien—. Decía Marron mientras se sentaba en una piedra. Marron estaba frustrada, sabía que todo lo que pasaba era culpa de Bra, tenía coraje. Pero, el dolor que sentía no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Está bien… pero después tenernos que darnos prisa, hay que encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarnos. Y, si oscurece, tendré que abrir una de las capsulas. Creo que tengo una casa capsula por mi bolso—. Bra podía sentir la mirada de reproche que le dedicaba su rubia amiga. No la culpaba, si se encontraban en problemas, sabía que ante mano era su culpa. Todo lo que pudiera pasar era su culpa.

[…]

—Sasha… creo que habrá otra expedición, lo escuché en la hora del almuerzo. Estuvieron hablando de que Hanji convenció al comandante Irvin en la captura de otros titanes… no sé, eso sería peligroso si es verdad—. Decía Conny. Sus ojos color avellana veían los inmensos arboles, sus brazos estaban detrás de su nuca. Él y Sasha habían tomado una caminata por el bosque— ¿Sasha?—Preguntó Conny cuando no recibió respuesta por su amiga.

— ¿Qué?—. Contesto enseguida Sasha cuando escucho su nombre. No había escuchado ella exactamente qué fue lo que dijo su compañero, ya que ella se encontraba comiendo una patata que robo de la cocina.

—Nada…haha—. Rió al último Conny. Era gracioso ver a Sasha comiendo una patata y que no prestara nada de atención en la conversación que quería iniciar el chico. Era un poco grotesco en la forma que comía, pero ella comía así porque no quería que la patata se enfriara.

Los dos seguían caminando contemplando todo lo que había a su alrededor, los inmensos arboles desprendían una frescura abrumadora. Para ellos era tan relajante estar así. Pero, los dos pararon de golpe cuando visualizaron a lo lejos dos personas caminando. Y, a lo que se veían estaban mal heridas. Los dos se miraron y después comenzaron acercarse a esas dos personas. El primero en visualizar como eran fue Conny, vio dos chicas muy hermosas a sus ojos, una de rubia cabellera, de ojos azules y hermosos, su vestido rosa estaba un poco maltratado y sucio. La otra joven era de una extraña pero hermosa cabellera de color azul, sus ojos combinaban con su cabello, su blanca piel estaba sucia y con manchas de sangre, al igual que su ropa. Conny se sonrojo un poco cundo su vista tomo rumbo a las pernas de a chica de cabellera azul, llevaba un corto short.

Ellos tomaban una distancia prudente para que no llegaran a verlos.

— ¿Las ayudamos?...parecen buenas chicas—. Pregunto Sasha a Conny. Este solo asintió y se dirigieron a ambas chicas.


	2. Consecuencias

**N.T:** me tardé, lo sé. Disculpen si es un poco corto, a comparación del anterior jejej, pero espero les guste, pues, de este capítulo es la primera parte.

Si hay faltas ortográficas, de ante mano me disculpo, pueden decirme si es que las hay...

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Consecuencias [1/2]._

* * *

Las piernas les temblaban, sus músculos comenzaban a contraerse por el esfuerzo hecho con la caminata dentro de ese extraño bosque. Los pajarillos cantaban; pero, lo único que ocasionaban, era que Bra y Marron temblaran con mayor intensidad, desesperadas por encontrar una salida.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a escucharse más pesadas, sus pupilas se dilataban cada vez que cambiaban su vista de dirección, observando solamente una cantidad grande de arboles que sobrepasaban el tamaño promedio, y sus hojas yacientes en sus ramas, de un color verde intenso que cautivaban las pupilas de ambas jóvenes.

Indecisas, preocupadas por tener una razón creíble y coherente de por qué estaban ahí, sumidas en desesperación e ira; no propias emociones de ellas.

Bra frunció sus labios, mitigando los desgarradores gritos de dolor que querían salir de su cavidad bucal, puesto que su pierna, comenzaba a darle punzadas de dolor, que con cada segundo, más intensas se volvían por el peso que cargaba de su lado derecho. Marron permanecía enganchada con el único brazo no herido que tenía en los hombros de la hibrida saiyajin.

Sus pasos eran lentos y acompasados, procurando que ninguna le provocara dolor a la otra con sus movimientos. Pero, antes de que ambas dieran un paso más, un crujido característico de una rama rota las alarmo, invadiéndolas de miedo por cualquier criatura no identificara que pudiera estar tras ellas, seguramente asechándolas.

Ligeros temblores invadían sus cuerpos, pues, en sus mentes se plasmaban unas imágenes tras otras, que con el pasar en sus pensamientos, se volvían más grotescas, imaginándose cuál ó cómo sería esa criatura.

—Bra, maldición. Algo está atrás—Susurró apenas audible Marron en el oído de la hibrida saiyajin, asustada. Marron al igual que Bra, ya habían concluido que estaban –seguramente–, en otra dimensión totalmente desconocida, a causa del descuido de la chica de azulina cabellera.

—T-Tal vez sólo sea un animalillo que ande por ahí —Tranquilizaba Bra, con absolutamente nada de éxito —. Además, si es una criatura de ésta dimensión—susurró por lo bajo—, estoy segura, al menos un noventa por ciento; que no será diferente a nuestro planeta —. Marron la miro desconcertada. Pero, enseguida encajo todo lo que ella decía, puesto que, a su alrededor no había nada que ella no desconociera. Incluso habían pajarillos revoloteando y cantando por encima de esas anomalías de arboles –cómo ella les llamaba–, tan enormes y a la vez hermosos.

—Es-Espero que tengas razón, Bra. No estamos en condiciones para controlar algo así —Contestó pesadamente Marron, reprimiendo el dolor que sentía su brazo.

Se quedaron quietas en el lugar, observando a su alrededor, pero lo que vieron ambas chicas, las impresionó.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? — Preguntó un joven, sorprendiéndolas. Ése joven era de una mirada avellana tan brillante que tranquilizó Bra, puesto que, a comparación de Pan, su otra amiga, podría saber con tan sólo mirar sus ojos para concluir que era una buena persona y no identifícalas mediante el Ki. Un suspiro de alivio soltó Marron, ya que al escuchar hablar al chico, se tranquilizó al saber que no era diferente su idioma, que al parecer hablaban el mismo que ellas.

— ¡¿Pero qué les ha pasado?! —Preguntó estrepitosamente la chica que acompañaba al joven de avellana mirada, plantándose frente de ambas chicas y examinándolas enseguida con el entrecejo fruncido. Lentamente ésa chica tomó a Marron de la misma posición que Bra la cargaba—. ¡Seguramente las han atacado unos delincuentes! —Aseguró caminando con Marron cargada de sus hombros, mientras el chico ayudaba a Bra—, aunque están yendo en dirección equivocada del distrito Trost…—.cada palabra que era mencionada por los labios de la chica, impresionaba a Bra, cual estaba más consciente de lo que hablaban, puesto que Marron se veía ida por la sangre que ya ha perdido y no ponía absolutamente nada de atención en la charla que plantaba la chica.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les pasó? —Preguntó directamente el joven, cargando a Bra cómo lo hacia su acompañante.

—…Lo que dijo tú amiga—. Bra no sabía qué hacer, o cómo actuar a lo que estaba pasando, ¡ella sólo deseaba regresar a Corporación capsula, para ir de compras como lo había planeado con su amiga! No podía revelar que ella y Marron venían de otra dimensión diferente, eso asustaría a cualquier persona que se lo dijese, además de que las tomarían por unas completas locas.

Con lo que dijo anteriormente Bra, el joven de dedicó una mirada de lastima, cual Bra no sabía cómo catalogar. Frunció su ceño, indignada ¿Quién se creía ése para verla de tal manera? ¡Eso la repudiaba cómo no tenía una idea! aunque pensándolo bien, la estaba ayudando, tanto a ella como a Marron. Esas dos personas desconocidas eran extrañas.

— ¡Me llamo Conny…, Y ella es Sasha! — Dijo el chico llamado Conny con una radiante sonrisa, que también había expresado su compañera Sasha al ser señalada. Su caminata no había parado en todo el transcurso del tiempo —. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —Preguntó igual con su radiante sonrisa, sin dejar de caminar por ese bosque.

—Mí nombre…, es Bra, y mi amiga es Marron… —Antes de que dijese otra palabra más, tanto Conny como Sasha las miraron extrañados, puesto que sus nombres eran tan inusuales, que nunca los habían escuchado, ni en un murmullo.

Ambos, Conny y Sasha, se quedaron callados y siguieron dirigiendo a las jóvenes heridas. Las mentes de ambas estaban pasando ya por un colapso mental inigualable para ellas, pues, la desesperación, la ira, la rabia que comenzaba a acumularse en sus pensamientos, se incrementaban a cantidades críticas. Aunque Marron, era la única que comenzaba a sentir rabia, enojo por lo que Bra ocasionó, porque ella era quién tenía la culpa, Bra era la única responsable.

Antes de observar algo más, tanto Bra como Marron, cayeron rendidas al sueño.

[…]

—_Sasha…, vistes sus caras. ¡Se veían aterradas! _¿_Crees que sea correcto sólo dejarlas aquí, sin preguntarles qué es lo que pasó en realidad? _

—_No podemos hacerlo, Conny. ¡Seguramente el comandante ya se dio cuenta que nos escapamos un ratito! y seguro descubrirán que yo fui quién robó la comida del comedor, si es que no me encuentran ahí._

—_Pero…_

—_Vamos, ¡ellas estarán bien aquí! seguramente éstas chicas vienen de otro distrito y pasaron sólo un mal momento. Aquí en Trost, están bien. Además, parece que no tuvieron ninguna objeción cuando les dije que vendríamos, ¡es donde querían dirigirse! _

—_De acuerdo. Entonces vámonos, antes de que alguien sí se vaya enterando… _

_ . _

_._

_._

— ¡Ahh! _—_Un pequeño grito salió de unos labios carnosos, pero tan pálidos y resecos por la deshidratación—. Qué…—Antes de que una incoherencia saliera de los labios de Bra, imágenes de todo lo que sucedió abarcaron su mente. No era un sueño, esto estaba pasando en realidad, y ese patético descuido, fue simplemente de ella.

Con su mano derecha, tocó su cabeza que palpitaba un poco, tal vez había dormido mucho y es por ésa razón que le dolía; aunque eso no evitaba que diera un vistazo a su alrededor para identificar en qué lugar estaba.

Se mordió el labio, reprimiendo esas inmensas ganas de llorar, pues, si su padre solamente estuviese aquí, ya no hubiese razón de culparse, era un pensamiento egoísta, ¿Pero qué más pudiese ella pensar? Su padre siempre le ayudaba en estas cuestiones, y es por eso que siempre su orgullo se veía quebrajado, desmoronado porque siempre terminaba dependiendo de otra persona, ya sea incluso con su coeficiente intelectual, eso era absolutamente deprimente.

Una lágrima; después otra, y sí una tras otra escurrían por esa blanca piel. Simplemente Bra no sabía qué hacer, era una niña, tal cual la llamaba su padre en ocasiones, si es que se encontraba de buen humor. Dieciséis años y seguramente si regresaba, estaría castigada por el resto de su vida, y tal vez su padre no tuviera ninguna objeción por eso, porque ahora ya lo había decepcionado.

Bra lentamente se iba incorporando, viendo que ahora ese dolor ya no era tan intenso, pues, esos hematomas ya no yacían incrustados en su tersa piel. Era una habitación extraña, era hecha de madera, y un sepulcral silencio dominaba esa tétrica habitación. Unas pequeñas lámparas de queroseno estaban colocadas en cada extremo del cuarto, con dos pequeñas camas llenas de polvo, tan sucias que por un momento repudio la Briefs, pero no lo hizo porque en la otra cama yacía su rubia amiga, dormida plácidamente y, al parecer igual de curada que ella, puesto que en su brazo, donde se había incrustado el palo y perforó parte de su piel, ahora estaba vendado, aunque no higiénicamente.

Sonrió, puesto que ahora no estaba esa desgarradora y grotesca vista al observar a Marron.

Se acercó, lento para no ocasionar nada de ruido y, cuando llegó, se sentó a su lado viendo cuán herida estaba su amiga por su culpa. Simplemente se sintió devastada, y ahora ya no le importaba su orgullo al estar llorado, porque nadie podía observarla.


End file.
